powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Polar Vortex
'Polar Vortex '''is the 13th episode of Power Rangers Nitro. It features the debut of Nitro Ultrazord, Borris/Behemoth (CF Crimson III), Lizzie/Leviathan (CF Teal), Yukon/Ziz (CF Brown), Garret/Wonder Mountain's Guardian, Valravn's Raven Knight mode, and the Mako and Yukon Striker zords. Plot The Ranger park outside of Canada's Wonderland. "More like a Winter Wonderland," Seamus says. a few seconds latter, The Chiller appears from behind. Caught off guard, Valravn's ring protects his friends, and soon becomes Raven Knight. Chiller soon disappears again. They enter the park and meet Garret, who tells them the park has already begun to thaw. The rangers soon see a mob White Walkers coming from the kids area and morph. Meanwhile, The Vengeance Rangers have retreated back to the Boma Mine and start planning to assult Knott's Berry Farm. Back in Canada, the rangers meet the other ARC's. Leviathan's use of religious connections makes Micheal call her, a "Jesuit Oracle." They all laugh, but Chiller's return knocks the non-rangers toward the water (Lizzie falling in). A few seconds later, Valravn's ring is crushed and splits into 4 Jet souls: Crimson (Behemoth), Teal (Leviathan), Brown (Ziz), and Graphite Grey (Valravn). Leviathan was able to survive the icy plunge and together defeat Chiller. The Nitro Rangers call their zords, with Valravn calling Battalion Robo. They combine their zords to form the Nitro Ultrazord and defeat Chiller. After the fight, they see a new zord coming to meet them, the Mako Zord. Leviathan clearly know's it's hers. Cast Rangers * Peter Ishitori (CF Orange) only * Mel/Millennium Force (CF Blue)only * Xavier/Firehawk (CF Red II)only * Zoe Pratt-Fiona/Furry 325 (CF Green)only * Bert/The Beast (CF Yellow II)only * Tait Blum-Micheal Bolt (Nitro Red) * Wallace Hightower (Nitro Blue) * Seamus Decker (Nitro Black) * Takshiel/Steel Venom (Nitro Yellow) * Stella/Steel Force (Nitro Pink) * Dallas Young-Micheaux Goubuster (WW White) * Vikrum/Maverick (WW Red) * Daniella Perkins-Dellia/Dimondback (WW Green) * Ian/Ghost Rider (WW Yellow) * Emma Meisel-Blair/Blue Streak (WW Blue) * Kamren Lucas-Borris/Behemoth (CF Crimson III) * Savannah May-Lizzie/Leviathan (CF Teal) * Owen Joyner-Yukon/Ziz (CF Brown) * Viktor/Valravn (Raven Knight) * Rachel/Raptor only * Colby Strong-Griffin/Gatekeeper only * Garret/Wonder Mountain's Guardian uncredited Villains * Liana Ramirez-Bella/Son of Beast * Jackson "Blackjack" Chamberlain * Chess "Wild One" Watkins * Selwyn Huqueriza-Wyatt "Gold Digger" Dempsey * The Chiller Ranger Powers Coaster Force Powers Crimson III: Morph only Teal: Morph only Brown: Morph only Raven Knight: Morph (instant, normal, Graphite Soul), Battalion Robo, Nitro Drive Nitro Powers Red: Morph (Ignition), Lightning Zord, Nitro Drive, Transforming Knight Striker, Ultrazord Blue: Morph (Ignition), Quadron Zord, Nitro Drive Black: Morph (Ignition), Night Hauler Zord, Nitro Drive Yellow: Morph (Ignition), Park Transit Zord, Nitro Drive Pink: Morph (Ignition), Coast to Coaster Zord, Nitro Drive Errors No shots were ever done of the megazord directly hitting the monster while zoomed out as The Ultrazord debuted in ep 29 of Turboranger, not 22 Notes * The Coaster Force Rangers are credited, but don't appear in this episode * The Vengeance Rangers don't morph in this episode * First time an actor portrays two rangers since John Tui (Doggie in SPD, Daggeron in Mystic Force) ** Savannah is the first female power ranger with this distinction *** Battle Cossack and Denzi Blue, Magi Yellow and Beet Buster, and Gokai Yellow and Washi Pink are examples in Super Sentai where an actor portays two different ranger characters See Also * ep 29-New Model Robo -Sentai Counterpart (Ultrazord debut) * ep 22-Youth Road! -Sentai Counterpart (fights) from ''Turboranger * Block 48: Farewell, Titan V Robo-Sentai Counterpart (Monster's scheme) from Himitsuranger * Station 25: Right Out of a Fairy Tale-Sentai Counterpart (Raven Knight) from TOQger * Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger and the Ghosts of Dreamland-Sentai Counterpart (Teal and Brown) * Number 38: Collection From Outer Space-Sentai Counterpart (Yukon Striker debuts) from Lupinranger vs Patranger Category:Power Rangers Nitro Category:Lemurseighteen